Silver Chariot
|-| Child= |japname = |user = Jean Pierre Polnareff |namesake = The Chariot (tarot card) |mangadebut = Vol. 14 Ch. 124 Silver Chariot (1) |animedebut = Episode 29 Tower of Gray |seiyuu = Ayumi Fujimura（Child) |destpower = C |speed = A |range = C |durability = B |precision = B |potential = C }} |Shirubā Chariottsu}} is the Stand of Jean Pierre Polnareff primarily featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. For its evolved form featured in Part V: Vento Aureo, see Chariot Requiem. 'Appearance/Personality' In appearance, it looks like a thin, robotic humanoid clad in medieval armor, armed with a rapier. It has an extremely thin waist, consisting of little more than a cable about as wide as the Stand's head. Chariot's sword can be unequipped for tasks that require two hands. It represents the Tarot Card The Chariot, which symbolizes invasion and victory. Silver Chariot´s battle cry is "Hora Hora Hora". In Part 5, its legs below the knee have been replaced with spikes to symbolize the loss of Polnareff's own legs after his near death fight with Diavolo. Like most Stands, Silver Chariot is devoid of will or personality, serving Polnareff without question - though it does display a high learning ability, as Polnareff rarely gives it direct orders. Unlike most Stands, whose users can see through their eyes, Polnareff has no such ability, due to Silver Chariot's armor. If necessary, Polnareff can also shed Silver Chariot's armor away, exposing its robotic form. In this form, Silver Chariot is even faster, to the point that it appears to create up to eight doubles of itself. These doubles are not illusory; the Stand is moving between different positions at a speed that is faster than the eye can see. As such, were all the doubles to attack at once, it would mean that the Stand is attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving it incredible destructive power. Similarly, because of this same speed, attacking the doubles would be futile, as the Stand can easily move away before being harmed. Abilities Silver Chariot is a very powerful, battle-dedicated Stand: all its powers are destructive in nature or assist the Stand in battle. It is an incredibly agile Stand, able to attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. It can also use this agility, along with its sword, to defend and deflect attacks aimed at it or its user. *'Speed': Silver Chariot is an incredibly quick Stand, as it is able to appear in multiple places at once, due to moving at a speed faster than the human eye can comprehend. Attacking one image would be useless, as Silver Chariot would have moved long before the attack even reaches it. Its speed is great enough that it is able to skewer coins and balls of fire in an alternating pattern, deflect bullets shot at point--blank range, and even match Star Platinum and its barrage of punches. *'Power': Even though the majority of Silver Chariot's power is in its astonishing speed, it is not weak, as it is able to slice through solid rock instantaneously. However, the strength seems to lie mostly in the sword, as Silver Chariot is shown not to be strong enough to pull its user to safety when Vanilla Ice spirals towards him. *'Precision': Silver Chariot's speed is perhaps only matched by its precision. It is capable of seeing, and slicing through, a bullet, is able to strategically break several items in a hotel room in order to make up for its weakness, and is able to skewer several coins and balls of fire in an instant. *'Armor' : Perhaps Silver Chariot's oddest ability is that it is clad in a heavy suit of armor. This armor lowers its speed, but also prevents it from being injured, as Polnareff does not receive the same injuries that the armor does. The armor is shown to be capable of withstanding extreme heat without melting. This ability's trade-off seems to be Polnareff's inability to see through Silver Chariot's eyes. *'Shooting the Sword': Silver Chariot's only ranged ability. This launches his sword with great force and precision, capable of reflecting off objects and striking with enough force to pierce a human body. The major drawback of doing this is that Silver Chariot can only materialize one sword, so Polnareff must retrieve the weapon before even being able to attack again. Gallery Manga= SilverChariot.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Silverchariot (1).jpg|Silver Chariot's first appearance, with its Tarot Card ChariotCoin.png|Silver Chariot stabbed coins with its sword Chariot ArmorTakingOff.png|Silver Chariot taking off its Armor CFHSpecial.png|Silver Chariot get attacked by CFHS of Magician's Red Sword shot.jpg|Silver Chariot shooting its sword. PutUnderPressure.png|Chariot breaks Vanilla's neck SilverChariotinVentoAureo.png|Silver Chariot and Polnareff in Vento Aureo Chariotarrow.png|Silver Chariot pierced by the Arrow |-| Anime= PolnareffStandCard.png|Polnareff, Silver Chariot, and the Tarot card representing The Chariot Silver Chariot no armor.png|Silver Chariot without its armor Cream destroying fingers.png|Silver Chariot's fingers being sucked into Cream's void, destroying them Cream destroying thigh.png|Cream disintegrates Silver Chariot's thigh Chariot breaks Vanilla's neck.png|Silver Chariot snapping Vanilla Ice's neck after impaling his head silver chariot.jpg|Silver Chariot's stats SC with 2 swords.png|Silver Chariot holding 2 rapiers. |-| Other= PolnareffandChariot.jpg|Silver Chariot & Polnareff as they appear in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo FIG-IPN-0336.jpg|Silver Chariot action figure SChariot_ASB.png|Silver Chariot as seen in All Star Battle Polnareff SilverChariot jojoeoh.png|Silver Chariot as seen in Eyes of Heaven Trivia * According to JOJOVELLER, its design is a combination of a robot with an occidental armor. * The helmet Silver Chariot wears is likely a nod to the "Fist of the North Star" roots of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure due to its striking similarity to the helmet worn by Jagi, one of the main antagonists in the Fist of the North Star universe. This can be further backed by Silver Chariot's ability to fire the blade of its sword out like a gun, as Jagi is well known for using a variety of firearms. * Silver Chariot is also one of four Stands that belongs to a side protagonist and has a battle cry, the other three being Part V's Sticky Fingers, Spice Girl and Aerosmith. * Silver Chariot could possibly serve as the inspiration behind the Yu-Gi-Oh! card Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld as seen in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal manga, as both entities are seen as slim suits of armor with tiny middles wielding rapiers. * Silver Chariot is seen holding 2 rapiers instead of one in the JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ opening sequence of the anime adaptation of the Egypt Arc of ''Stardust Crusaders, ''likely to avoid spoiling Anubis. References Site Navigation Category:Part III Stands Category:Part V Stands Category:Stands